


More than enough

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Insecurities, M/M, Self-Lubrication, dog hybrid, mentions of Yifan/OC, mentions of abuse, pup!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break up, Yifan found himself going to a hybrid's center to adopt a puppy. Chanyeol appears strangely quiet for a pup but Yifan is intrigued and learns quickly that there's much more to Chanyeol than he had first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than enough part I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yifantasy fest @ LJ.

 

Yifan hangs up with a sigh. His shoulders slump and he can already feel the headache coming before it even starts. Slumping back against his chair, he looks at the ceiling of his bedroom anxiously. He knows he should feel terrible after being dumped on the phone by his now  _ex_ -girlfriend but he doesn’t really care that much about it. The only thing dampening his mood is the fact that his mother will give him hell and will surely fuss over him in fear he will get lonely.  
  
He knows he should feel sad, or angry even—his pride has been wound after all—but he finds that he doesn’t. Overall, he just feels confused. What has gone wrong? Where did he fuck up? Yifan isn’t the best boyfriend out there, he knows that. He’s soft-spoken and doesn’t always say what’s on his mind; he’s not comfortable with sharing his thoughts, doubts or worries and he likes to keep a cool attitude as a facade. But deep down, he’s still a pretty decent guy—in his opinion.  
  
He truly cared about his girlfriend, bringing her on dates and offering her flowers or gifts every time they met. He genuinely tried to  _show_  the girl—Minah—that he liked her, but maybe it wasn’t enough; maybe he should have done more. Perhaps he should have  _told_ her he liked her. Yifan just isn’t a man of many words and isn’t the best at expressing his feelings. She knew it though, and he has always been honest with her.  
  
Yifan doesn’t know why she would dump him so suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
Sadly, his predictions were correct and his mother calls him every time she can to make sure he’s eating, sleeping well and having fun out there because  _you’re so young Yifan you should go have fun with your friends_. He always cringes inwardly each time she says something along those lines. Yifan doesn’t really like going out with friends, he’s more the type to laze around his apartment, sleep in, and read. He likes—craves—his alone time.  
  
Anyway, after three weeks of moping around and calling his best friend—Jongdae—to whine at him about being  _bored and lonely all alone in that big flat_ , he decides it’s finally time to do something about the situation. Meeting a cute girl—or boy, he’s not picky—would be ideal in Jongdae and his mother’s opinion but Yifan doesn’t really want to date anyone right now.  
  
He’s still not sure whether he’s ready to change himself to please a potential love interest. He did his best with Minah and look where it lead him. So, rather than trying to find another girlfriend he thinks about getting a pet or a companion to light up his grey life. Someone he could take care of and love, someone who would truly need him and who won’t leave him at the first bump in the road.  
  
That’s how he finds himself entering one of the hybrids’ center close to his apartment. At first, he was thinking about adopting a cat or a dog but he quickly realized he wanted someone whom he could talk to and who could reciprocate the affection, thus a hybrid seemed to be the right choice. Hybrids were the  _best_ companion you could ask for, being loyal, affectionate and loving.  
  
The center is huge. There are a lot of hybrids coming in different shapes and forms and Yifan looks around confusedly. How can he find  _the one_? There are so many! One of the workers comes to him with an encouraging smile and Yifan smiles back. “Hi,” he begins. “I’m here to find a…friend?” he tries. The worker nods, gesturing for him to follow.  
  
“Do you have an idea of which hybrid you would like? We have a large choice of companions here.”  
  
Yifan looks pensive. “A dog hybrid would be nice? I’m not really picky, I just want someone to come home to,” he explained shyly, sending the worker one of his gummy smiles.  
  
He’s led to the dog hybrid’s area where the worker leaves him alone to look around. Yifan thanks him and stops in the middle of the room, overwhelmed by the number of hybrids. There’s so many of them, he thinks, surprised. Walking around aimlessly, he finally comes to a halt in front of one particular hybrid. A young and tall puppy is sitting cross-legged and listening to music quietly, bobbing his head with the rhythm.  
  
Yifan smiles fondly at the sight of the puppy’s ears twitching, his tail also flicking rhythmically behind his back. Then, the puppy stills, scrunching his nose and looks up at Yifan. He must have smelled Yifan getting closer to him. “Hi!” Yifan says, waving at him. The puppy ducks his head, his ears flopping down as he cradles his music player close to his chest.  
  
The worker chooses this moment to come back, his eyes following Yifan’s gaze. “Oh, this is Chanyeol,” he says with a smile. “He’s mostly quiet but he’s a nice companion,” he admits, crouching down beside the puppy. “Can you get up to say hi?” the worker asks gently. The puppy immediately stands up, leaving his player on the floor, and walks towards Yifan, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt in a nervous habit. “Hi,” he whispers.  
  
Yifan blinks in surprise at his height. Chanyeol is as tall as him, which is rather intriguing for a hybrid. “My name is Yifan,” he answers simply. “And you’re Chanyeol right?” At the puppy’s nod, he smiles. “Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. Would you like to come home with me?” he inquires, testing the water. The worker looks taken aback by his decision but quickly hides it and waits patiently.  
  
Yifan ignores it in favor of looking attentively at Chanyeol, waiting for his reply. Chanyeol bites his lip and looks up briefly at Yifan’s hopeful expression. His ear twitches and a small smile tugs at his lips. “Yes,” he says. His voice is very deep, deeper than Yifan’s, and it’s pretty endearing. His hand reaching up, Yifan pets his head carefully as Chanyeol slightly hunches under his touch to look smaller, his tail curling around himself.  
  
They all walk back to the main room and the worker disappears behind the counter to do the paperwork. Yifan doesn’t hesitate to sign, formalizing the adoption, and exits the center with Chanyeol and his suitcase. The puppy doesn’t talk much on their way home but Yifan sees how his gaze looks around the city curiously. He looks excited, his tail flicking furiously at his side.  
  
“When was the last time you went out?” Yifan wonders out loud. Chanyeol perks up at that, his ears standing up, but he only offers Yifan a small smile. His new owner notices his tail stops moving afterwards, the puppy now looking at the ground. Feeling guilty, Yifan wants to assure him that it’s okay, that he can run around if he wants to but he doesn’t know if it’s a good idea. Besides, he doesn’t know Chanyeol all that well for now. He just hopes the puppy will stop looking sad.  
  
Yifan shows Chanyeol the area he lives in before going back to his home. When he enters his apartment, he waits for Chanyeol to run around the house or maybe smell the furniture but the puppy does none of that. He only stays by Yifan’s side. The latter gently touches his arm and motions for him to take a look. “Make yourself at home, now this is your home too.” He smiles. Only then does Chanyeol walk into the flat, shyly visiting his new home.  
  
Chuckling, Yifan brings the hybrid’s suitcase into his room and opens it. He hesitates a moment before deciding to let Chanyeol tidy up his own things, or at least wait for him to be here. He doesn’t want to intrude. When he goes back into the living room, Chanyeol is fidgeting, visibly at loss of what to do. It pulls a little at Yifan’s heartstrings. The puppy was so quiet and cautious. Yifan had always thought dog hybrids were lively and easily excited.  
  
“You can sit on the couch, or you can lie down on the bed in the bedroom if you want to,” Yifan proposes. “I’ll make us something to eat and we can go the park afterwards, but only if you’re okay with it.” Chanyeol nods furiously at the proposition but doesn’t move.  
  
Yifan awkwardly pets his head and Chanyeol leans into the touch, closing his eyes. The human smiles widely and continues to stroke his hair. When he stops, Chanyeol whines pitifully, nosing at his palm to urge Yifan to continue before freezing completely. He tenses and lowers his gaze to the ground, his ears dropping. “It’s okay, you did nothing wrong Chanyeol,” Yifan assures him, confused by his attitude. “I will tell you if you make a mistake, okay?”  
  
Chanyeol nods hesitantly. “Good,” Yifan breathes, reassured. “Go take a look at the bedroom, I opened your suitcase but I didn’t touch your things. You can put your clothes in my wardrobe, I don’t mind.”  
  
“Okay,” the puppy replies. “And my toys?” he asks. Yifan rubs his nape in thought. “You can leave them in the room, or you can bring them in the living room.” he offers before turning around to disappear into the kitchen.  
  
Chanyeol stands awkwardly in the living room for a long minute, looking anxiously around the room to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. He wonders how long he will stay here. Not long, probably. The puppy shakes his head to chase his dull thoughts away and shuffles towards the bedroom, curiously observing it. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a wardrobe and a huge desk with a computer and some papers and stationeries on it.  
  
Dropping his gaze to the floor, Chanyeol hesitates a minute. Should he put his clothes in the wardrobe or leave them in his suitcase for now, just to be sure? Biting his lips, his ears twitch and he crouches down to retrieve his toys, leaving his clothes in the suitcase. He closes it carefully and pushes it to the wall. The room is big enough so his suitcase isn’t misplaced but he doesn’t want to make a mess or anger his master.  
  
Sitting on the floor, Chanyeol gets lost in thought as he chews on his rilakkuma plush—his favorite. His tails flicking behind him, he starts when Yifan’s head pops into the room, calling for him. “Are you hungry?” he asks softly. Nodding once, Chanyeol’s eyes widen in glee. Yifan chuckles at his expression, before frowning slightly at the sight of the closed suitcase still lying on the floor. “Why did you leave your clothes in it?” his new master asks gently.  
  
Chanyeol stiffens at the question, not knowing how to answer. “I usually don’t have the time to unpack before being sent back to the center,” he shrugs. The confession hurts Yifan’s heart, and he feels something akin to anger course through his veins, but he still manages to smile at him in understanding, unable to reply. The puppy smiles back, relaxing a little. His last master had lashed out at him for being insolent when he told him the exact same thing. At least, he wouldn’t be sent back today.  
  
  
  
  
They’re sitting at the kitchen table and eating in silence when Yifan starts talking. “Where do you want to sleep? In the guestroom or in the room with me?” Chanyeol looks up in surprise; he generally doesn’t have a choice in the matter. “Anything is fine,” he replies carefully, licking his lips.  
  
“My bed is big enough for two. I’m afraid you’ll get lonely in the guestroom. Also, it would help us get closer quicker!” Yifan exclaims joyfully. The puppy grins politely and continues to eat. Yifan seems nice enough, sleeping beside him won’t be a problem in Chanyeol’s opinion. Well, that is if he doesn’t try to touch him inappropriately. The hybrid’s mood darkens at the thought and if Yifan notices it he doesn’t comment on it.  
  
Everything is new for Chanyeol after all; a new home, a new environment, and a new master. The change must be unsettling. Yifan knows he has to keep his distance, has to be patient. He can’t force the puppy to accept him that quickly; he wants to let Chanyeol come to him on his own free will when he’s ready. Something in the hybrid’s eyes tells him that Chanyeol went through a lot. He’s guarded, careful and cautious around him—no, around everyone honestly—but Yifan hopes Chanyeol will open up to him soon.  
  
  
  
  
Yifan doesn’t want to walk Chanyeol around the park with a leash, he wants Chanyeol to walk, run, or play freely. Even if most people treat hybrid as animals, Chanyeol is very much human in Yifan’s opinion. The puppy looks at the ground on the way to the park, his ears dropped onto his head and his tail wrapped around his middle. It looks like he doesn’t want anyone to notice him, although it’s quite hard considering his height.  
  
Once they reach the playground, Yifan stops in his tracks and Chanyeol bumps into him before stepping back quickly. “Sorry,” he mumbles. His master casts him a confused look and reaches for his wrist, staring at Chanyeol in shock when the latter flinches.  
  
“Chanyeol, look at me,” he says softly. “I’m not mad, I’m not going to punish you.”  
  
The hybrid looks up shyly and nods, leaning into Yifan’s personal space. The human pats his head, tousling his hair in the process, then lets his hand run along the puppy’s arm to hold his hand. “Do you want to sit somewhere? Or do you want to play?” Chanyeol munches on his lips and points to the bench behind them. Yifan smiles and pulls him along, watching as the puppy’s eyes wander to the playground where kids and other hybrids are playing. “You can go if you want to,” Yifan offers once they’re sitting. Chanyeol’s knee is jumping up and down as he fidgets and the look in his eyes when he snaps his head up tells Yifan all he needs to know.  
  
“Go,” he orders, placing a hand on his back to push him. “Make new friends.” Chanyeol stands up on wobbly legs, his tail flicking behind him, and begins to walk towards the playground. He walks slowly, casting a look to Yifan from time to time before running towards the other hybrids when Yifan smiles and nods at him.  
  
That afternoon, Chanyeol makes a lot of friends. Sehun, a cat hybrid, but also Jongdae a dog hybrid like him, and Minseok too, a hamster hybrid. When his friends have to go, they promise to see each other in the next few days. Chanyeol’s smile is beaming when he runs back to Yifan and he nearly sits on his master’s lap in excitement before calming down and dropping his eyes at the ground in shame.  
  
“Looks like you had fun,” Yifan teases him, brushing some grass off his pants. Chanyeol’s cheeks burn and he bites his lips. He hopes he didn’t mess up. It was true that his master was smiling, but maybe he was simply hiding his anger. They were in public after all. The puppy’s shoulders slump and he doesn’t say anything as they walk back to Yifan’s home. The human understands that something is wrong only when he pushes the door open and the hybrid stumbles in only to kneel before him to apologize profusely.  
  
What Yifan has taken for shyness had been fear and the master’s heart hurts one more time that day. “Why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong Chanyeol,” he says softly, kneeling down to gently touch Chanyeol’s back. He caresses the puppy’s hair and cradles him to his chest as best as he can, tucking the hybrid’s head under his chin. “I wanted you to have fun and you had fun, so what’s wrong?”  
  
Chanyeol whimpers, still wary, before leaning into the embrace, and nuzzling his face into Yifan’s shirt. “My pants are dirty,” he whispers. Yifan sighs.  
  
“It’s nothing the washing machine can’t fix.” The puppy nods and buries his face into his master’s neck, craving affection. They stay in the same position for a few minutes, the human petting his dog hybrid, and Chanyeol taking in his master’s scent.  
  
They shower and go to sleep early that night, Chanyeol nervously waiting for Yifan to slide into the bed with him. He’s anxiously gripping the sheets and looking up at the ceiling when he smells his master entering the room. In his peripheral vision, Chanyeol notices that Yifan is only wearing his boxers and flushes. The puppy doesn’t look at him, not wanting his master to think he’s checking him out. He thinks Yifan will just fall asleep but the human doesn’t; he lies on the bed and turns to his side to face Chanyeol instead.  
  
“So, how was your day? Are you settling well in your new home?” he inquires. Chanyeol, whose face is mostly hidden by the sheets he pulled up to his nose, blinks and turns his head to him. He studies Yifan’s sleepy face and tired smile, and nods. “Good,” Yifan says. “I want you to feel comfortable here, and with me too. I’m really happy to have you here.” The puppy’s eyes widen at that and his ears twitch.  
  
Yifan chuckles, his hand reaching up to pet his head. “Aren’t you hot? It’s summer but you’re wearing pajamas pants and a long sleeve shirt,” he comments. The truth is, Chanyeol is hot, but he doesn’t want to be half naked in the same bed as his new master. Yifan is nice but he’s still a stranger and Chanyeol knows he has to be careful. He has let his guard down too easily before, and he’s not going to repeat the same mistakes.  
  
The puppy looks down at the mattress and doesn’t reply. Thankfully, Yifan doesn’t press the subject and continues to pet him until he falls asleep. Chanyeol takes the opportunity to look over his new master now that he sleeps; he’s handsome, that’s for sure, but he also has a childish look somehow and it’s quite endearing. The puppy wonders how long Yifan will keep the act.  
  
  
  
  
Yifan keeps the act for the next week, and the week after and Chanyeol starts to let his guard down more easily. He slips up more and more. He cuddles Yifan when they’re watching TV together, stops wearing pajamas to bed and often finds himself lying flush against Yifan’s body with his head tucked under the human’s head when they sleep. Chanyeol begins to smile a lot more too, and he asks for things. He asks Yifan to go to the park to meet his new friends, asks to see a movie or to choose what they’ll eat for dinner. Yifan indulges him every time, offering him a gummy smile and a tender pat on the head.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes always light up when Yifan says ‘yes’ and the human can’t help but want him to smile more. He just wants Chanyeol to be happy and cheerful with him, but the puppy is still cautious around him. The hybrid doesn’t trust him fully yet and Yifan doesn’t know what prevents him from opening up. Sometimes, Yifan can see him flinch when he lifts his hand to pet him, or when he calls his name a little loudly. He doesn’t like it but Chanyeol still hasn’t told him anything about his past so Yifan doesn’t ask to respect his privacy.  
  
When he’s left alone in the apartment while Yifan is out for work, the puppy lazes around in bed, plays with his toys or watches TV. Sometimes he doesn’t even shower but Yifan doesn’t get mad at him. He doesn’t know if Yifan truly doesn’t care or if he’s bottling everything up for now and will explode at some point. So Chanyeol tests the boundaries, just to see if Yifan will show his true colors—the hybrid is still convinced his master can’t be that nice. It’s too good to be real.  
  
He breaks a glass one time and waits for the human to get mad, lock him up in the room or hit him but Yifan only jumps at the sound and sounds scared when he calls his name loudly. The human only takes the hybrid’s hands in his and checks for any injury, asking him worriedly if he hurt himself before kneeling down and picking up the remaining pieces of glass carefully when Chanyeol shakes his head. To make sure Chanyeol wouldn’t hurt his bare feet, Yifan even picks him up to bring him to the living room, putting him down gently on the couch.  
  
Chanyeol is left gawping behind him as he hears Yifan vacuuming the kitchen’s floor to ensure that there won’t be any pieces of glass left. Feeling bad, the puppy curls up on the couch, entwining his tail around his waist, and flattening his ears on his head. Yifan comes back soon after and frets over him to make sure he’s okay. Chanyeol doesn’t move and doesn’t say anything and the human must think he was scared because he hugs him tight. “Don’t be scared, you’re fine,” he whispers.  
  
“Aren’t you mad at me?” Chanyeol asks in a small voice. “I’m sorry for breaking the glass.”  
  
Yifan shakes his head and shushes him, caressing his back in a soothing way. “It’s only a glass.” The answer makes Chanyeol tear up and he feels stupid to get emotional that easily but he can’t help it. Snuggling closer to his master, he buries his face into his shirt and lets his tears fall. Yifan tightens his hold on him and threads his fingers through his hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head to calm him down.  
  
He doesn’t really know what caused the hybrid to break down but he hates it. When Chanyeol’s sobs subside, Yifan urges him to look up, cupping his face. “What happened? Why are you crying?” he asks gently, thumbing his cheeks to wipe them dry.  
  
“You’re just so nice,” Chanyeol whispers, sniffling. “You never yell at me, or get angry, you’ve never hit me or hurt me.” Yifan frowns and draws back to look him in the eyes. Chanyeol looks away, refusing to meet his gaze so Yifan cups his cheeks.  
  
“Hey,” he mumbles gently. “Chanyeol, look at me.” The puppy does, his wet eyelashes blinking furiously. “I won’t ever hurt you. I care for you, so why would I? I would never lay a hand on you, I promise.” Chanyeol nods slowly, still doubtful.  
  
Yifan’s hands fall from his face and his shoulders slump. “You don’t believe me, do you?” he sighs, resigned. It’s obvious to him that Chanyeol doesn’t believe what he said. The hybrid had frowned, his face twitching weirdly, and had protectively wrapped his tail around his middle; a sign that he was scared. Chanyeol freezes when Yifan pulls away to sit farther away from him on the couch, not facing him. “It’s fine if you don’t trust me yet, I’ll just have to prove to you that I’m not lying,” he states firmly, and with one last look to his companion, he leaves the room.  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week is awkward after that, both of them tip toeing around each other. They don’t talk much but still cuddle in front of the TV or in bed, Yifan petting the hybrid’s hair until he falls asleep in his arms. He also takes a habit to hug Chanyeol and kiss his forehead in the morning or when he comes home after work, the puppy’s heart fluttering in his chest at the attention.  
  
Somedays, when Yifan comes home exhausted and cranky, it’s Chanyeol who makes dinner and threads his fingers though his master’s head when he falls asleep on the couch. The dog hybrid likes to play with his messy hair, curling around him to warm him up. He doesn’t have the heart to wake Yifan up, because he needs to rest, but he also doesn’t want his master to be sick.  
  
On a Friday night, Yifan calls him to tell him that a friend of his is coming home with him. Chanyeol offers to cook for them but Yifan laughs and tells him they would order something and that he doesn’t need to prepare anything. It takes the puppy by surprise but he doesn’t protest, replying with a simple “okay” before hanging up. He badly wanted to cook; he wanted to show Yifan’s friend how good he was at cooking and being a nice companion.  
  
His previous masters liked to show him off, to show their acquaintances how good of a pet Chanyeol was. It wasn’t always pleasant, some of his previous masters acting like assholes to prove their superiority over him, humiliating him and dehumanizing him. He wondered if Yifan would do that too, treat him like an animal in front of his friend to boost his ego. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel anxious about it.  
  
He showers quickly and makes sure he smells nice, putting body cream and perfume all over his body. He chooses a nice outfit, combs his hair and brushes his teeth twice. He tidies up the flat before sitting on the couch in front of the TV, hands on his lap and body tense. The clock is ticking and he looks anxiously at the time every ten minutes until it hits 7 o’clock. When the front door opens, he hears voices coming from the corridor and turns off the TV, getting up to welcome his master and his guest.  
  
“Chanyeol, hi!” Yifan calls, making his way to hug him and kiss his forehead. Chanyeol smiles shyly and ducks his head, lowering his gaze to the ground in submission. “Jongdae, come on in.”  
  
A smaller guy enters the room and smiles brightly at Chanyeol, coming up to pet his hair. “Hi, I’m Jongdae, Yifan’s best friend!” he announces cheerfully. “Yifan can’t shut up about you, I’m glad I can finally meet you!” Chanyeol looks up in surprise, his gaze shifting to Yifan and his master chuckles, his cheeks dusting in pink.  
  
“Shut up, Jongdae!” he mumbles without bite, punching his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s true though,” Jongdae teases him, winking at Chanyeol. “He’s just being shy.”  
  
Chanyeol grins, his tail flicking behind him in glee, and relaxes a little. Yifan doesn’t act differently in front of his best friend and the guy is being nice so far.  
  
“Chanyeol, do you like pizza?” Yifan inquires, taking the phone. At the hybrid’s nod, he smiles and disappears into the bedroom, leaving Jongdae and Chanyeol alone.  
  
“Let’s wait for him on the couch!” Jongdae offers, pointing the couch. Chanyeol follows him and they sit side by side, the puppy playing with his fingers nervously. “So, how is it? Living with Yifan I mean. I know he can be annoying and lazy! I hope he doesn’t make you do all the cleaning by yourself!” Jongdae laughs.  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head furiously. “No, he’s really nice. Actually, both of us do the cleaning. I cook though, because he’s hopeless in the kitchen,” he shares good-naturedly.  
  
Jongdae snickers at that, nodding. “I know, he can’t cook for shit but don’t tell him I said that; he would kill me.” The hybrid smiles and continues to share his thoughts on Yifan with his best friend, the latter making witty comments about Yifan from time to time.  
  
“I’m glad he has you,” Jongdae confesses finally. “He doesn’t like being alone and after his break up he was feeling really down, his mother and I were worried about him. He didn’t want to date anyone after Minah.” Chanyeol appears confused at that. “Oh,” Jongdae pauses. “He didn’t tell you?”  
  
“Tell what?” Yifan asks curiously as he makes his way towards them. “The pizzas will be here in thirty minutes by the way.”  
  
“Good, I’m sooooo hungry!” Jongdae groans, letting his head fall back onto the couch. Yifan snorts and pushes him a little to settle in the middle, curling a hand around Chanyeol’s waist to bring him closer. The puppy snuggles to him and tucks his head under his jaw, letting out a small content sigh. Jongdae watches them curiously and arches his eyebrow at the intimate scene. Opening his mouth to comment on it, he stops when Yifan glares at him.  
  
They chat about everything and nothing, mostly about Yifan’s mom wanting to visit him soon and Yifan cringing at the thought while Jongdae laughs at his misery. Yifan goes to answer the door when the pizzas arrive and Jongdae jumps on the occasion. “So, I take it you didn’t know about Yifan’s ex-girlfriend, I’m sorry I thought you knew. But don’t get angry at him, he doesn’t like to talk about that stuff, you know feelings and all.” Jongdae explains quietly. “Yifan is shit at expressing his feelings but I can tell he cares about you, a lot, so please don’t get too hard on him and don’t break his heart.”  
  
Chanyeol gawps at him, unsure of what to reply, but is saved by Yifan who comes back with the pizzas. “Time to eat!”  
  
  
  
  
It’s when they’re tucked into bed that night that Chanyeol brings up the subject. “Why did you adopt me?”  
  
Yifan stiffens against him before recoiling and continuing to caress his back gently. “I was lonely. I just had broken up with-”  
  
“Minah?” Chanyeol cuts him off.  
  
“How do you know?” Yifan asks, surprised. “Oh, Jongdae told you right?” At Chanyeol’s nod, he sighs. “Well, yes, her. She dumped me out of the blue, she thought I didn’t love her.”  
  
“Did you? Love her, I mean.” Chanyeol inquires, pressing his cold nose to Yifan’s warm cheek.  
  
“Yeah, I did. I really did. I did everything for her and I thought it was enough. Looks like it wasn’t,” he whispers somberly. “ _I_  wasn’t enough.”  
  
“She didn’t understand you.” The puppy replies softly. “That must be it, because to me, you’re more than enough.”  
  
Yifan tightens his hold on him. “Thank you.”  
  
Chanyeol’s lips tremble slightly, hesitating. “So why did you choose  _me_?” He was really curious since there were a lot of hybrids in the center and he wasn’t the cutest, the liveliest or the most interesting one. “It had been a while since someone adopted me. And all my previous masters sent me back at some point.”  
  
“They’re stupid.” Yifan mumbles. “I saw you that day, you were listening to music and bobbing your head and I found you cute. And after living with you for one month I can tell you that you’re definitely cute.” Chanyeol groans, embarrassed, and hides his face while mumbling  _I’m not cute_  in the pillow.  
  
“I don’t regret it, bringing you home with me. I feel happier with you being here.” Yifan admits seriously. “It’s easy to be around you. I don’t need to act cool or anything, I can whine about my work or my mom, I can play like a kid, I can be lazy…I can be myself with you.”  
  
“I’m happy too, with you.” Chanyeol confesses, gripping Yifan’s shirt tightly, tears pricking at his eyes.  
  
“I know you didn’t trust me at first, and I think you still don’t trust me wholeheartedly, but I hope one day you will.” His master confides, pulling his face away to look Chanyeol in the eyes. “I don’t know what happened to you before I adopted you and it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, I also have my own demons after all.” Yifan smiles sadly. “I just hope you’ll feel comfortable sharing them with me one day, because I hate seeing you sad.”  
  
The puppy lowers his eyes and blinks the tears away, sniffling quietly. “I know I can be very quiet and sad sometimes, but I wasn’t always like this you know.” Yifan brushes his face with the back of his hand and Chanyeol closes his eyes. “I used to be lively and excited like all puppies, I loved playing around, rolling on the floor and the grass, smiling and laughing. I was a really happy pup.”  
  
“You still are, when we do tickling battles or play hide and seek in the park.” Yifan interrupts with a small smile.  
  
“Yes, I am, and it’s thanks to you. But before you adopted me I wasn’t like that anymore. I had bad owners before you, they hated it when I played with others or laughed too loud. They didn’t like it when I was being myself so I stopped.” He shrugged, biting the inside of his cheeks. “I became quiet and obedient and dull because I was scared.”  
  
“Scared?” Yifan asks, lacing their fingers in between their bodies. “Why?”  
  
“Because some masters would hurt me if I talked, laughed or played with my toys. They wanted me to stay quiet, not to move and to obey them,” he explains softly, ashamed. “And it didn’t help that I was tall and that my voice was deep,” he mumbles.  
  
Yifan felt awful for his puppy. How scared Chanyeol must have felt all those times. It wasn’t right. Chanyeol was such a kind soul, how could someone want to hurt him? “You thought I was the same, right?” he whispers. “That I would hurt you and send you back because I couldn’t handle you.”  
  
Chanyeol tenses and nods. “I’m sorry. I thought you were just acting nice and that you would hurt me too if I was being my true self.”  
  
Yifan’s chest aches at the confession but he understands. He probably would have acted the same way if he had been in Chanyeol’s shoes. He was also being himself with Minah but she didn’t accept him for who he was too, so in a way he understood what went through Chanyeol’s mind after all the rejections he experienced.  
  
“I like it when you’re being you,” Yifan smiles. “When you smile widely or laugh loudly, when you ask me to pet you, to cuddle or when you want to play around. I like it when you whine about series you watch on TV or when you cry at a sad ending. I like it when you cook for me, when you pet my hair—yes I know you do it when I fall asleep, don’t lie—or hug me when I feel sad or tired after a long day at work. I like it all. I like you for who you are, Chanyeol,” he says sincerely.  
  
“I want to stay with you,” Chanyeol mumbles sleepily, his eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness as he comes closer to his master. “I really want to stay with you.”  
  
Yifan’s heart constricts painfully in his chest at the desperation he hears in his puppy’s voice. “I’m not sending you back, I promise. You’re staying right here, with me.”  
  
Chanyeol looks up, hopeful, and Yifan can’t help it. He leans in and presses a chaste but lingering kiss to his lips to seal his promise. “I promise,” he repeats against his lips. “You’re more than enough for me, too.”

 


	2. More than enough part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s true that Chanyeol has always been important to Yifan, since the first day, but seven months later Yifan is completely and irrevocably head over heels with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of my yifantasy's story. Also, this part is unbeta-ed.

  
  
It’s been already seven month since Chanyeol came crashing into Yifan’s life. In all those months spent together, they learnt a few things about each other and took their time getting used to the presence of another human being living in the same house, sharing the same bed and breathing the same air.  
  
If they were tiptoeing around each other at first, it isn’t the case at all now. Chanyeol keeps sharing his past with Yifan, opening up and trusting his master more and more each day. Yifan always waits patiently for the puppy to share his thoughts with him—mostly when they’re pressed together on the couch or cuddling in bed after diner. Chanyeol’s words can be all jumbled and don’t always make sense but Yifan likes it anyway; he likes it when Chanyeol talks to him.  
  
More kisses followed the first one too. Some kisses to say hello in the morning, others to say goodnight or thank you. It escalated quickly though. They don’t need a pretext to kiss now, Chanyeol leaning into Yifan to mold their lips together whenever he wants, smiling widely afterwards.  
  
If Yifan initiated it before, Chanyeol is the one begging for them nowadays, puckering his lips towards his master or planting his mouth on his tenderly. The puppy would always whine and purr in his embrace, sighing contentedly when Yifan would finally deepen the kiss.  
  
Their relationship took another turning point as their feelings evolved from the initial master-puppy bond towards something else, something deeper. It’s true that Chanyeol has always been important to Yifan, since the first day, but seven months later Yifan is completely and irrevocably head over heels with him.  
  
He doesn’t know what Chanyeol feels, the latter never shares his feelings with Yifan, being happiness or sadness, but Yifan can see it. He can feel it too. The way Chanyeol looks at him, his pupils wide and shining with affection, his tender smile, the sugary tone he uses to talk to Yifan when he comes home after a long day at work, the way he presses himself against Yifan’s body, melting against his chest and curling his tail around his waist. Everything Chanyeol does screams love.  
  
Yifan isn’t a man of many words but Chanyeol isn’t either, and perhaps that’s why it works for them. Perhaps they both found their alter ego,  _the one_  who understands them without needing words,  _the one_  who completes them.  
  
Not wanting to repeat the same mistakes he did in the past, Yifan is always careful to show Chanyeol how much he means to him, how much he cares for the puppy and how much he loves him. A kiss, a hug, a hand curled around his middle, a brush of fingers on his ears, a possessive grip on his hips, his arms securely tight around Chanyeol’s body; Yifan can’t keep his hands off Chanyeol when they’re in the same room.  
  
It’s also the reason why they can’t stay on the couch more than a few minutes, cute petting and soft kisses turning into heated make out session, naughty caresses and fingers sliding dangerously close to Chanyeol’s tails and butt or Yifan’s hardening cock.  
  
It always begins with Yifan threading their fingers together to guide Chanyeol to the couch, making him sit in between his legs to hug him close. Even with the TV on, the puppy doesn’t resist his master’s attentions as he peppers kisses along his pale neck and exposed shoulders, his tee sliding off slightly and Yifan taking the opportunity to trail his mouth everywhere he can reach. Usually, Chanyeol throws his head back and closes his eyes to savor the moment, getting pliant in Yifan’s embrace. The latter never waits long before slipping his fingers under Chanyeol’s shirt to touch his naked skin, the warmth of it drawing out a content sigh from Yifan as he maps out Chanyeol’s tummy.  
  
Tonight isn’t different.  
  
Arching against his chest, Chanyeol whines softly and gently urges him to touch him more, taking off his own top and rolling his hips back against Yifan stirring cock, the puppy’s tail bumping into his bulge, the fabric of their pajamas pants being the sole barrier between their bodies. Yifan groans at the friction and bites gently at Chanyeol’s neck, one of his hands reaching up to tease his nipple, the other petting his sensitive ears twitching on his head.  
  
Letting out a whine, Chanyeol plants his nails against Yifan’s thighs and the latter hisses at the sting but quickly releases the hybrid’s ears and nipple to thrust his hands to the front of his pants. Teasingly caressing Chanyeol’s lower abdomen and brushing his belly button, he finally goes straight for the prize and palms his erection. Chanyeol moans loudly at that, biting his fist to keep the noises to a minimum.  
  
It’s Yifan’s cue to stop his ministrations in order to take things to the bedroom, the puppy following him with trembling legs and dilated pupils. His nose furrows as he smells the arousal coming in waves from Yifan, his ears twitching and his tail flicking urgently behind him in anticipation. Yifan slides his hands under the elastic band of his pajamas and lets them drop on the ground, giving a tempting view of his flat but still round bottom to Chanyeol.  
  
His mouth watering, the puppy nearly misses a step and hastily takes off his own pants, scampering behind Yifan and jumping on the bed before his master reaches it. Yifan chuckles at his attitude and curls a hand around his ankle, kneeling on the mattress and crawling in between Chanyeol’s legs until he hovers over the puppy’s naked body.  
  
“Hi,” he whispers adoringly at his lover, cupping his cheek.  
  
Chanyeol grins, eyes crinkling in glee. “Hi,” he shots back breathlessly, biting his lip.  
  
Yifan follows the movement with his eyes and groans before diving in to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss, the first real one since he came home tonight. They kiss languidly, Yifan’s tongue exploring Chanyeol’s hot cavern and licking his teeth before battling with the puppy’s tongue for domination. The hybrid keens and moans softly, his hands reaching to grip Yifan’s shoulders for purchase as his lover devours his mouth.  
  
Fingers brushing Chanyeol’s sides and hips, Yifan settles more comfortably against him, their bodies touching from chest to thighs and they both moan when their cocks meet. The puppy whimpers, his ears flattening against his hair, and winds up his tail around Yifan’s back to bring him closer, their lips meeting once more in a chaste kiss. Yifan’s hands teasingly caress the supple skin of Chanyeol’s thighs as he urges the hybrid to wrap his long legs around his waist.  
  
Chanyeol does, rolling his hips up in the process and Yifan’s breath hitches. Licking his lips, the puppy blinks up at him before smiling coyly and doing it again and again, liking the feeling of Yifan trembling and shuddering against him. As small puffs of air hit his face, Chanyeol arches his back and nips at Yifan’s jaw, trailing his mouth along his neck and biting the skin there to mark him, all the while moving his hips in circle sporadically.  
  
Yifan smiles knowingly at him, his grip on Chanyeol’s thighs getting firmer as he changes their position, his cock now hitting the hybrid’s butt cheeks. Chanyeol blushes madly at the sensation and he tenses slightly, whining low in his throat. Yifan can feel the slickness running down Chanyeol’s ass and the strong scent of pheromones hits his nose, the telltale signs of the puppy’s arousal.  
  
At first Chanyeol hated it, his own body betraying him when he was turned on, but nowadays he feels somewhat proud of it, knowing how much it affects Yifan, his lover’s arousal skyrocketing when he feels Chanyeol’s body fluid against his skin.  
  
And Yifan loves it when Chanyeol lets himself go, when he’s not afraid to show his boyfriend what he wants, what he needs from him. It never fails to make his heart beats a little faster and his breathing more erratic.  
  
Wide eyed and mouth opened, Chanyeol keeps staring at Yifan as he slides his cock between his butt cheeks teasingly, smearing the slickness on his erection and around the hybrid’s hole. More fluid comes flowing then and Yifan groans, his gaze darkening with lust. Chanyeol clamps his thighs hard around Yifan’s waist and flinches a little, his own cock twitching against his belly. Biting his lips in embarrassment, he plants his nails in his master’s back and hides his face against his neck.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Yifan calls out softly, trying to coax him out. “Come on, look at me, love.” Chanyeol looks up and pinks when his eyes meet his master’s loving gaze. With a small smile, Yifan pecks the apple of his cheek and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. The effect is immediate and Chanyeol relaxes in his hold, circling his arms around Yifan’s neck to kiss him nice and slow as they slowly rock against one another.  
  
When Yifan finally eases inside, Chanyeol moans against his mouth, his spine arching off the bed in pleasure. The warmth of the puppy’s body elicits a low groan from Yifan and he bottoms out, a blissed out expression on his face as he settles comfortably in the depth of Chanyeol’s channel. The puppy shivers, limbs trembling, and his breath hitches each time Yifan moves inside of him, his thrusts languid.  
  
Yifan then works on finding that peculiar spot which makes Chanyeol see stars, snapping his hips with more force to brush the bundle of nerves inside the puppy’s body as the latter moans and trashes under him, whining and purring. Chanyeol whimpers when his master hits it dead on and Yifan brings him into a heated kiss, hugging him close without suffocating him. One of his hands resting on Chanyeol’s chest, he can feel his lover’s heartbeat getting frantic underneath his palm while his other takes a hold on the puppy’s cock to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
Sweat running down his face and neck, his chest flushed and mouth opened as he moans in pleasure under his master’s body, Chanyeol feels overwhelmed and drunk on pleasure. Yifan keeps pounding into him, fucking him hard and fast, going deeper and deeper, his teeth biting Chanyeol’s neck to keep himself from moaning out loud and claiming him as his own. The puppy purrs and arches his spine, tightening the hold his legs has on his lover’s waist and clamping his inner muscles around Yifan’s cock. The latter groans at the feeling and dives in to ravish Chanyeol’s mouth, sucking and biting his lower lips, jerking him off faster to make him come.  
  
With a last flick of his wrist, Yifan bites hard on Chanyeol’s lip. “Come,” he orders. The puppy does with a silent cry, his body tensing as he comes hard against his own belly and all over his master’s hand. Yifan smiles proudly and milks him dry until Chanyeol bats his hand away, oversensitive. Peppering kisses onto the puppy’s face, his lover slows down his moves to let him rest, waiting for Chanyeol to squeeze his waist in signal to roll his hips more fervently to chase his own orgasm. Yifan doesn’t last long, filling Chanyeol’s body to the brim as he comes deep inside of him, the hybrid caressing his back tenderly when he slumps onto his chest ungracefully.  
  
Whimpering as Yifan pulls away, Chanyeol keeps his legs securely tight around his master’s waist, not yet ready to let him go. Chuckling, his lover brushes their lips together as his softening cock slips from Chanyeol’s body. They’re a mess of sweat, come and fluids but they don’t mind, rolling on the bed until Yifan is the one on his back, Chanyeol lying against his side, his head pillowed on his chest.  
  
Yifan threads his fingers though Chanyeol disheveled hair, the tip of his fingers caressing his ears, and they twitch. The puppy smiles contentedly, wrapping his tail around Yifan’s waist, and trails his fingers in an up and down motion on his chest. He can feel his master’s heart beats regularly and it nearly lulls him to sleep.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly widens his eyes when a peculiar scent hits his nostrils, coming to the realization that his whole body smells like Yifan. Secretly happy at the prospect of walking around smelling like his master, he giggles and buries his face against Yifan’s neck. He will boast about it to his friends and they would be totally jealous, particularly the cat hybrid, Sehun, who’s wanted to be claimed by his own master since forever.          
  
Curious at the puppy’s antics, Yifan looks down at his lover. “Chanyeol?” he mumbles, frowning slightly. The latter snaps his head up and smiles widely. “I’m smelling like you,” he answers in glee, pressing a kiss to Yifan’s mouth. “I’m happy.”  
  
A laugh bubbles in Yifan’s throat and he resists the urge to snort, not wanting to upset the puppy. It’s nice to see Chanyeol that happy for something as simple as a scent. Little does he know that it’s more than just a scent to Chanyeol, it means way more to the puppy; it means ownership, it means trust and consequently it means _love_. Tightening his grip on Chanyeol’s waist, Yifan bumps his nose against his hair and closes his eyes. “I’m happy too.”

 


End file.
